Ereksi ?
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Sehun adalah anak umur 11 tahun yang sering bermain dengan Wu Chanyeol yang ternyata ehem. Pulang bermain adalah saat dimana ibu Sehun-Xi Kai, ibu muda darah Jepang yang manis itu menemukan anaknya ereksi. Bagaimana mengatasinya? Lets read!


**©BocahLanang Fanfiction**

Hai all! HunKai Shipper mana teriakannya!

BocahLanang bawa FF HunKai rate M lagi!

Khusus untuk memeriahkan **HunKai In Luv event!** YEEY!

* * *

.

.

.

Karena tidak dibatasi berapapun FF yang di post ke FFn, jadi BocahLanang berusaha ng-bomb akun BocahLanang dengan FF HunKai, hehe

Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau BocahLanang itu sosok(?) yang tidak pernah/jarang menyelesaikan FF. Jadi kalau FF ini belum complete gapapa ya? Hehe

Sebagai Author, BocahLanang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan readers semua

Dan BocahLanang adalah fans sama seperti kalian, hanya beda tittle author.

Sebenarnya semua orang bisa kok bikin FF,

Jadi.. ayo ikutan **Event HunKai In Luv**! (membujuk secara perlahan, hehe)

Seneng banget banyak author baru bermunculan!

Setidaknya ada bibit baru untuk menggantikan BocahLanang yang sekarang sudah naek kelas 3 SMA.. makin sempit waktu buat bikin FF.. hiks-hiks..

Makanya dibanyakin nih aku bikin FF biar kalian gak kangen selama aku 5 bulan di kelas 3

(serasa aksel.. jahat banget ya, masa cuma dikasi 5 bulan sebelum UN. Gak ada setengah tahun di kelas 3 tuh!)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Oke all!**

 **Let's read this FF**

 **Selalu HunKai!**

 **For HunKai In Luv!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ereksi?**

* * *

Sehun x Kai

For HunKai In Luv!

©BocahLanang

* * *

 **Warn:**

BoysLove│HunKai│Kai!uke│Incest│Mom-Son│NC-17│RateM│NotForChildren│Yaoi│TyposEverywhere│Mesum++

* * *

...

Main pair: **HunKai**

Other pair: **HanKai**

...

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _*All uke di FF ini bisa hamil_

 _*ItalicWords = bergumam dalam hati_

 _*Disini Sehun umur 13 tahun tingginya 167 cm. Jangan aneh, soalnya anak-anak jaman sekarang pada tinggi banget? Iya kan? Adeknya temen gue aja daftar SMP tingginya 171 cm -_-, langsung dipilih ikut tonti tu anak sekarang. Anak jaman sekarang udah pada kecepetan pubernya, anak SD di FB pada ngumbar pacar, mamih-papih gak jelas, pada megang toketnya cewek segala lagih *sorry frontal :v_

* * *

 **...**

Sekarang hari minggu.

Seperti biasa, seorang ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga Xi.

Namanya Kai. Cantik sekali.

Masih muda pula, umurnya 28 tahun.

Ia sedang memotong sawi hijau di dapur untuk ditumis bersama jamur, bakso, dan daging ayam. (enak banget ya.. jadi pengen.. -_-)

Oke, dia namja, jadi dia adalah suami dari seorang suami bernama Xi Luhan. Tapi dia adalah laki-laki yang disebut 'uke' atau 'bottom', yang bisa hamil-mengandung-melahirkan-menyusui-dan membesarkan anak kandungnya.

Sedari tadi hanya suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan talenanlah yang menjadi temannya. Anak semata wayangnya bermain di rumah temannya.

Kai jadi tersenyum mengingat anaknya yang putih dan tampan itu, mirip ayahnya.

Nama anak tampannya itu adalah Xi Shixun.

Anak yang dielu-elukan ketampanannya oleh para tetangga dan jangan lupakan kecerdasan otaknya yang selalu dapat diandalkan.

Shixun adalah anak kandung Kai satu-satunya dengan umur masih 13 tahun.

Tapi teman-temannya, bahkan Kai sendiri lebih mudah memanggil anak itu dengan nama Sehun, mungkin karena lidah Korea yang sulit untuk melafalkan 'x' secara samar-samar dan intonasi cina.

Ya, Luhan adalah namja Cina asli. Ayah kandung dari Sehun.

Umurnya 32 tahun. Cukup dewasa untuk menjadi kepala keluarga, sekaligus seme untuk namja semanis Kai. Mengingat usia mereka yang terpaut empat tahun.

Tapi mengingat Luhan, Kai jadi murung lagi. Suaminya itu jadi jarang pulang setelah dua tahun yang lalu. Sebulan sekali atau dua bulan sekali.

Jujur.. Kai.. yah, kalian tahu lah, dia tetap saja seorang pendamping hidup yang butuh pasangannya.

Urusan menafkahi Luhan memang sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Shixun dan dirinya, tapi.. Kai butuh sosok suami, em..

Ya baiklah, Kai rindu sentuhan suaminya. Sudah jarang pulang, jarang disentuh, lalu Kai harus bagaimana? Ada Sehun dirumah yang selalu menempel bak perangko padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia bersolo di kamar mandi dengan Sehun yang ingin mengikut masuk kamar mandi sekalipun?

Kai memasukkan sawi hijaunya kedalam wajan sebagai bahan terakhir. Dicicipinya rasa sayurnya.

Selama menunggu daun hijau itu agak layu, Kai merapihkan peralatan memasaknya dan mencuci talenan serta pisaunya agar tetap higienis dan bersih. Dilanjutkan dengan mengelap meja makan.

Dirasa sayurnya sudah matang, dimatikan api kompornya.

Alisnya naik sebelah melihat jam di dapur yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang, sudah lebih dari waktu makan siang.

Tumben sekali anak pucatnya itu belum pulang.

Terlalu asyikkah bermain dengan temannya, si Wu Chanyeol itu? Anak dari Paman Wu Kris dan Tante Wu Baekhyun. Jaraknya lima rumah dari kediaman Xi.

Sembari menunggu Sehun, Kai akhirnya memilih mandi di kamar mandi dapur.

Ditangannya ada handuk dan pakaian baru yang ia ambil di lemari.

Tubuhnya jujur lengket sekali setelah seharian mengepel lantai rumah tingkat tiga ini sendirian, karena hari minggu pembantu memang diliburkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKLEK! BLAM!**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Mommy!" suara anak kecil berumur 13 tahun yang puber terlalu awal itu menggema hingga kamar mandi dimana Kai sedang memakai pakaian baru yang dibawanya tadi.

"Sebentar Sehunnie, Mommy sedang memakai baju!" Kai sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar rengekan Sehun berhenti.

Kai memakai boxernya asal sedikit memperlihatkan pinggulnya. Kemeja putih transparannya juga belum terkancing hingga atas, menyisakan dua kancing atas yang terbuka.

Kemeja putih ini surprise dari Sehun saat ulang tahunnya januari lalu. Sayang sekali Sehun salah membeli di toko online, ini kemeja wanita yang transparan untuk mempertontonkan bra hitam mereka, sedangkan Kai berdada rata dan tidak memiliki bra satupun.

Sehun hampir menangis karena kemeja ini tidak bisa digunakan karena terlalu tipis, tapi Kai segera menenangkan anak manis itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan sering mengenakan kado Sehun itu setiap dirumah.

Mengingat itu, senyum Kai kembali mengembang. Betapa anaknya itu sangat menyayanginya sebagai ibu hingga susah payah memilih satu diantara beribu pakaian yang ditampilkan salah satu halaman toko online dengan brand terkenal.

Meski salah membeli, Kai tetap menghargai dan bangga, sekaligus terharu akan keseriusan Sehun memberikannya hadiah pakaian dengan uang jajan yang lima bulan anak itu tabung.

"Wae Sehunnie?" Kai mendekati anak tampannya yang sedang merajuk itu.

Tak disangka Sehun sudah setinggi bahunya, jadi Kai memilih untuk bertumpu pada lututnya di lantai tetapi Sehun malah lebih tinggi sehingga Kai harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan anaknya.

"Mommy.." lihatlah bibir tipis Sehun yang di poutkan itu. Kai mati-matian menahan tawanya. Sehun sangat tidak cocok untuk beraegyo.

"Tumben sekali Hunnie merengek, Ada apa?" Kai merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Sehun segera memeluk leher ibunya yang kini kepala ibunya yang berlutut itu kini setinggi bahunya, jadi Sehun senang karena ia bisa semakin tinggi.

"Hun sedang sakit.." Sehun memandang Kai dengan mata tajamnya yang berkaca-kaca. Kai jadi ingin tertawa lagi.

Sehun memang lebih sering menyebut dirinya 'Hun'. Dan itu terdengar lucu ketika keluar dari bibir tipis anaknya yang berumur 13 tahun itu.

"Mana yang sakit hm? Sini biar Mommy yang obati seperti biasa" Kai memegangi kedua bahu anaknya itu. Menatap lembut penuh sayang.

"Ini Mommy.." Sehun memegangi selangkangannya yang seperti ada batang mencuat keras dari dalam celana bermotif film animasi larva yang dikenakannya.

' _Astaga! Anakku ereksi!'_ Kai membelalakkan matanya yang semula sayu. Memekik dalam hati.

"Bagaimana ini Mommy? Sembuhkan Hun seperti semulaaaa" Sehun merengek dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kai karena mommy cantiknya itu malah diam.

"Aw.. hentikan sayang, Mommy kesakitan" Kai melepas cubitan Sehun dengan pelan.

* * *

"Bagaimana Mommy? Apa Mommy bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Hun?" Sehun berumur 13 tahun itu menatap penuh harap.

' _Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?!'_ Kai memekik dalam hatinya.

"Itu bukan sakit, Hunnie. eeerrr.. itu wajar untuk namja seperti Sehunnie, Daddy, dan Mommy" Kai menjelaskan dengan susah payah. Handuk yang tersampir di kepalanya jatuh ke bahu sempitnya.

Membuat rambutnya yang setengah basah itu makin acak-acakan dan terlihat sexy.

"Kembalikan seperti semula, Mommy. Hun tidak mau begini! Sakit.." Sehun memegangi selangkangannya yang terasa sakit terkekang didalam celana dan underwear sempit khas anak-anak yang dipakainya.

"Ehm! T-tapi Mommy tidak bisa menyembuhkannya.." kedua sisi pipi Kai merona merah manis. Kedua matanya yang bulat itu berkedip-kedip imut menuntupi kegugupannya.

Belahan bibir bawahnya sudah semerah cherry dan mengkilap basah merangsang, sedikit bergetar menahan groginya sedaritadi dengan menggigitnya kuat-kuat.

Sebenarnya ia tahu cara menidurkan Little Sehunnie, tapi Kai adalah ibu kandung Sehun. Itu tidak benar.

"Mommy bohong! Tadi Hun main dirumah Chan tadi Chan sakit seperti ii dan Baekhyun aunty mengobatinya!" Sehun berlari menjauhi Kai, masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 **BLAM!**

Menutup pintunya sedikit kasar. Ia kesal pada Mommy cantiknya itu.

"Haish.. anak itu ngambek lagi.." Kai menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Menggeleng dan sedikit tersenyum maklum pada anaknya yang sudah mulai puber itu.

* * *

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut boxer hitam diatas lutut itu menuju pintu kamar anak satu-satunya.

 **CKLEK..**

Bibir penuh Kai mengulas senyum tipis kala menyadari anaknya masih saja lupa tidak mengunci pintu kamar.

"Sehunnie?" ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar anaknya.

Diedarkan mata sayunya melihat interior kamar anak tampannya yang penuh dengan hal-hal berbau astronot dan dinding berlukis antariksa.

Sehun adalah anak yang sangat tertarik dengan planet-planet, bintang, matahari, dan semua yang ada di berbagai galaksi lain diluar sana.

"Mommy jangan dekati aku! Hun benci Mommy!" Sehun bergelung tidur meringkuk di kasur empuknya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut bermotif bintang-bintang.

"Jangan marah sama Mommy, nanti Mommy sedih" Kai membuat suaranya menjadi memelas dan tak lupa mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tapi sang anak masih tidak bergeming dari acara sembunyi-sembunyi marahnya itu.

Kai kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Diletakkannya handuk kecil yang sedari tadi tersampir dipundaknya itu pada sandaran kursi belajar Sehun.

"Sehunnie sayang.." Kai memelankan suaranya. Diusapnya kepala anaknya yang terbalut selimut tebal itu, turun ke punggung Sehun yang mulai lebar. Ternyata Sehun adalah anak yang cukup tinggi. Mungkin karena saat bayi dulu selalu Kai beri ASI hingga Sehun empat tahun, lalu ia beri susu instan pertumbuhan setiap pagi dan malam.

Atau karena temannya adalah Wu Chanyeol? Anak bertubuh tinggi, sekelas dengan Sehun yang memiliki ayah orang blasteran? Tubuh Wu Yifan memang tinggi.

Oke, Kai mulai mengada-ada.

* * *

 **SLAP!**

Sehun bangun menyibak selimutnya kasar sehingga selimut itu malah menutupi wajah Kai sehingga Kai seperti hantu selimut.

"Kenapa Mommy tidak mau menyembuhkan Hun? Padahal Baekhyun aunty mau menyembuhkan Chan. Bahkan Chan tersenyum dan mengatakan sama sekali tidak seperih saat diobati dengan obat merah. Bahkan Chan mengatakan Baekhyun aunty mengobatinya dengan sangat lembut dan menyenangkan!" suara Sehun yang berteriak dengan rentetan kalimat panjang sekali nafas itu membuat Kai meringis dibalik selimut yang menutupinya.

Anaknya kenapa jadi rewel begini eoh?

 **Sreet!**

"Mommy dengar tidak sih?" Sehun menarik selimut itu membuat Kai terbebas dari gelapnya selimut. Mendapati wajah merengut Sehun dengan mata tajamnya.

"Mommy dengar kok" Kai lalu duduk bersila tepat didepan Sehun yang duduk mengangkang diatas kasur.

"Sembuhkan Hun!" Sehun menunjuk penisnya yang kian besar dibalik celana itu.

"Eeem.. apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun aunty untuk menyembuhkan Chan?" Kai memegangi kedua lutut Sehun yang mengangkang didepannya.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Bahkan pipinya merona merah. Meski Kai kini mengenakan kemeja tipis transparan, entah kenapa suasana kali ini membuatnya kegerahan.

"Baekhyun aunty meniup Chan. Sama seperti saat Hun sakit lecet terjatuh, Mommy pasti selalu meniup luka Hun" Sehun mengusap penisnya kasihan, yang seakan meronta-ronta ingin segera bebas dari sangkarnya.

"B-baiklah.." Kai merundukkan kepalanya hingga persis didepan gundukan besar Sehun. Ditiupnya dengan hati-hati dan gugup.

"Mommy kenapa meniup celana Hun? Harusnya Mommy meniup titit Hun!" Sehun merengek menggerak-gerakkan kedua lengan Kai yang memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Tapi Hunnie.." Kai memelas menatap memohon pada anaknya.

"Mommy harus melepas celana Hun!" Sehun mengarahkan kedua tangan Kai, menuntun jemari lentik itu untuk menurunkan celananya.

' _Andai saja Luhan gege ada disini.. dia sebagai seme pasti lebih bisa mengatasi anaknya yang ereksi tiba-tiba saat ini!'_ Kai memegang kolor celana larva yang dikenakan Sehun.

* * *

 **SREEET..**

Diturunkannya celana selutut itu hingga lepas. Kai memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Mommy tidak adil! Kenapa memejamkan mata padahal Baekhyun aunty tidak!" Sehun merengut kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"O-oke.." Kai yang merunduk di selangkangan Sehun perlahan membuka matanya.

Pipinya langsung bersemu manis melihat celana Sehun yang menggembung didesak sesuatu yang besar dari dalam.

"Cepat dilepas Mommy" Sehun mengusap poni ibunya perlahan. Entah kenapa ibunya terlihat sangat manis saat bersemu seperti sekarang.

"Ne.." namja tan itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Mommy lama sekali sih?!" Sehun yang sewot segera memegang kolor celana dalamnya.

 **SREET!**

Anak umur 13 tahun itu menurunkan celana dalamnya sendiri karena sudah sangat tersiksa dibawah sana.

 **Tuingg~**

"KYAA!" suara teriakan melengking khas yeoja jepang itu keluar dari bibir merah manis Kai kala penis besar itu langsung menyeruak berdiri tegak menjulang didepan wajahnya, menampar sedikit bagian pipi kanannya.

' _Astaga! Penisnya besar sekali! Lebih besar dari penis Luhan hyung! Seperti duakali besar penisku!'_ Kai menggigiti bibirnya resah, deg-degan, dan.. ingin.

' _Tidak! Seingin apapun aku dimasuki oleh penis besar, ini tetap salah. Sehun anakku'_ Kai hendak menjauhkan kepalanya dari penis Sehun yang tadi sempat menyentuh pipinya.

"Mommy harus sembuhkan Hun!" Sehun menahan bahu Kai yang hendak menjauh dari selangkangannya.

 **Glup..**

Ditelan susah payah air liurnya. Mata sayu itupun berkedip-kedip berkali-kali dan terlihat sangat imut.

Penis Sehun kenapa bisa besar sekali ya? Terlihat keras dan kuat dengan urat-urat menonjol itu, terlebih ujung penisnya yang basah precum.. ah ya, testisnya ikut membesar terlihat menggiurkan.

"Tiup, Mommy" Sehun mengusap pipi gemil ibunya yang terasa amat halus ditangannya. Menggiring wajah cantik ibunya mendekat kembali ke penisnya yang menegang sempurna.

"Ba-baiklah.." Kai memposisikan bibirnya diatas ujung penis besar Sehun yang berdiri tegak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fiuuuffffhhh...**

"A-ah.. good.." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya memejamkan kedua matanya erat merasakan nafas hangat Kai menerpa ujung penisnya.

Mendengar pujian dari Sehun entah kenapa Kai jadi lebih bersemangat kembali meniup penis besar Sehun bak meniup lilin ulang tahun.

"Mom.." Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit dan benar saja..

"Mmmmp!" Kai memekik membelalakkan kedua matanya karena Sehun yang menahan kepalanya sehingga ujung penis Sehun menyeruak masuk menyodok-nyodok belahan bibirnya memaksa masuk.

"Mom buka mulutmu!" Sehun memerintah.

"Hmmp!" Kai masih menolak dan mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya meski gagal karena Sehun memegangi kepalanya erat.

"Padahal Baekhyun aunty langsung melahap titit Chan.. sial! Kalau begini aku harus menggunakan cara yang Chan katakan" Sehun memegangi tengkuk Kai dengan tangan kanannya dengan tetap mencoba mendorong pinggulnya agar penisnya tetap menusuk belahan bibir lembut Mommynya.

"Aah~" sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir indah Kai kala jari telunjuk kiri Sehun meremas putingnya dari luar kemeja transparannya.

Cubitan dan remasan Sehun membuatnya terangsang dan refleks membuka kecil belahan bibir penuhnya.

 **Jleb!**

"Hmmmpp!" Kai memekik kaget dan sakit kala Sehun menanamkan kejantanannya terlalu dalam hingga menusuk kerongkongannya. Ujung bibirnya terasa sedikit robek dipaksa membuka lebar untuk ukuran penis besar Sehun yang bahkan masih meninggalkan sisa lima senti yang tidak dapat masuk kedalam mulut Kai.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hai all, BocahLanang comeback dengan FF nyeleneh lagi.

Mengingat fenomena anak SD SMP cabe-cabean, rape-rape, dan video mesum anak SMP di kelas.. -_-

BocahLanang jadi bikin FF anak kecil nakal juga nih :v

Ini FF intinya gak berat kok. Mungkin dua chapt selesai, hehe

Review Oke?

Salam HunKai!


End file.
